Patrullero de la Noche
by AnlDmn21
Summary: Si había algo que el no podía soportar de su trabajo, eso era el turno de noche ...AU


**Woulii!, Aquí les traigo un One-Shot que rondaba por mi cabecita desde hace unos días!, espero lo disfruten! :D**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Capcom y a Shinji Mikami** **Enteramente.**

("")- comentarios mios

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

**_Akndwbbcw-_** conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

><p>Por lo general trabajaba de día, porque en la noche era algo fastidioso, muchas horas, uno que otro drogadicto tratando de robar, proxenetas vendiendo descaradamente en cada esquina, si...el maldito turno de noche le desesperaba demasiado, pero que mas podía hacer, el era Capitán de Delitos Mayores de Nueva York, por lo que no podía negar el turno aunque quisiese.<p>

Se fue en un auto negro, casi invisible a esas horas de la madrugada para no poner en alerta a los criminales, iba tranquilo con los vidrios abajo porque la verdad odiaba estar encerrado, aparte el clima era bueno y no quería desaprovecharlo. Patrullo un largo rato sin mucho que hacer, lo mismo de siempre, nada fuera de lo establecido. Hasta que llego a una esquina donde un hombre tenia a una chica, y aunque estaba oscuro y aparte lentes pudo ver a la perfección que la joven solo traía una camisa blanca como ropa, y decidió entrar en acción en ese momento.

Se bajo del auto y fue a paso decidido hasta ellos, escondiendo su arma por su puesto, y vio como el idiota sonreía

_**-Buenas Noches Señor,...-**_ le dijo en un tono lascivo- **_le gusta?, puede ser suya por un módico precio.._**

Le pareció asqueroso el como promocionaba a esa mujer como si de un objeto se tratase

**_-Vamos, mire que bonita y joven es...-_ **el tipo la tomo de la cara para que la viera mejor.

A decir verdad era bella, aun con dificultad se apreciaban a la perfección sus finas facciones, los grandes y verdes ojos, el cabello al parecer era café claro pues con la luz del alumbrado daba ese efecto, era baja de estatura de cuerpo muy delgado a excepción de ciertas partes del cuerpo, se podía notar su miedo en la mirada. Si sacaba el arma la asustaría, no solo eso, también podría hacer que ese imbécil llamara a refuerzos y se llevarían a la chica.

_**-Cuanto?-**_ dijo con neutra, podría interrogarla y atrapar a esos malditos.

_**-$350 la noche, no mas ...no menos-**_ dijo el otro algo alegre- **_y se la puede llevar al apartamento,...ella ya sabrá como regresar, mejor dicho ella debe de regresar_**

Se replanteo su plan,estaría haciendo lo correcto?, tal vez pero por el bien de ella, por no decir que le gustaba la chiquilla,eso era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

-_**Hecho-**_ dijo mientras sacaba el dinero y se lo entregaba al hombre, este solo lo contó y una vez acabada su tarea, se la entrego

**_-Disfrútela mucho...señor-_** dijo este riéndose

Por su parte la tomo de un brazo y la condujo hasta el automóvil, se subieron y este arranco el carro, irían a su departamento. A Marvin no le gustaría nada cuando se entere que no estaba patrullando las calles en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Los dos llegaron al apartamento ,el cual quedaban al otro lado de la ciudad, era espacioso y muy ordenado, se dirigieron hacia la habitación para que se sintiera mas cómoda, aunque la verdad tuvo un efecto inverso pues la muchacha estaba mas nerviosa que cuando la trajo,vio que estaba temblando y amarada de las manos<p>

-**_Shh...esta bien, no te haré daño_**- trato de tranquilizarla, - **_¿que edad tienes?-_** le pregunto tomando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos

_**-D-di-dieciocho años señor-**_ sabia que tenia miedo, tanto que la hacia mentir

_**-Dime la verdad...o no quieres que te ayude?-**_ le pregunto enojado, no debía mentir- _**sabes que si eres menor de edad les ira mal, a si que no te preocupes por ellos.**_

_**-Lo siento...pero es la verdad..tengo 18**_- dijo ella algo mas claro, por su parte no sabia si estaba mintiendo o no, lo cual le desesperaba.

**_-Esta bien...lo que tu digas...-_**la soltó para darse la vuelta y tomar del buro un cigarrillo lo encendió y la volteo a ver, seguía donde mismo, nerviosa pero ya no tanto como antes-**_ ¿Cual es tu nombre?_**

**_-Rebecca...Rebecca Chambers-_** le dijo con su voz algo baja.- _**puedo preguntar el suyo?-**_ dijo curiosa la Chambers

_**-Albert,...Ok Rebecca, dime tu eres..**_.- a lo que la aludida solo asintió a lo que hacia referencia- **_ya veo, no te preocupes no te haré daño, así que ven...-_** le extendió su mano que estaba libre.

La joven por inercia se acerco al hombre rubio, que por alguna extraña razón le daba algo de confianza, este la desato y le indico que se sentara en la cama junto con el, a lo que ella se sintió avergonzada, tendría que hacer si o si.

Tomo la iniciativa ella misma, respiro hondo y puso sus frágiles manos en el primer boto de el, este por su parte no se inmuto, aun seguía ahí con su cigarrillo y de alguna forma le parecía torpe la pobre chica, pues se tardaba demasiado en un solo botón.

**_-No..._**- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y las apartaba,- _**ya te dije que no lo haremos...-**_ le dijo en seco.

-_**Lo siento, pero mi jefe dice...**_- agacho de nuevo la cabeza,

- _**Me importa un bledo lo que diga...**_- la miro a los ojos, si que era hermosa aquella chica,- **_ademas eres mucho menor que yo.._**

-_**¿Cuantos años tiene usted?**_- se le acerco un poco,

**_-38 años.-_** a lo que la mujer palideció un instante- **_te sorprende?...-_** de nuevo asintió- **_Valla...para haber entrado en esto se ve que eres muy despistada  
><span>_**

_**-Pero no pensé que en la primera...- **_dijo mientras se le encendía las mejillas

**_-Porque estas _****_aquí?-_** pregunto, de verdad...ella parecía mas bien inocente

**_-Estoy pagando una cuenta pendiente- _**el mayor se le quedo viendo con curiosidad

**_-A tu edad?.._**- pregunto que podía estar debiendo -**_ que puedes estar debiendo para pagarlo así?_**

**_-En realidad...no es mía...-_** agacho la cabeza**_ - es de mi padre...-_** hizo otra pausa, recordar la historia le hacia sentir tristeza y rabia, por lo que empezó a humedecerle los ojos**_- el tenia problemas con el alcohol y las apuestas y al morir esa cuenta paso a nosotras, mi madre ya es algo mayor y antes de eso no teníamos mucho dinero por lo que me obligaron a pagarla, tengo que hacer esto hasta tener el ultimo centavo..._**- una lagrima traicionera le resbalo por la mejilla, el rubio con sumo cuidado acerco la mano hasta su rostro y limpio la lagrima.

Se miraron fijamente los dos, como analizándose, eso hasta que la castaña tomo la iniciativa y lo beso en los labios, fue efímero, casi como un pequeño y dulce roce, algo que les gusto a los dos, luego el rubio volvió a tomar sus labios, ahora con mayor deseo, sabia que estaba mal pero aquella joven si que le provoco algo,

-**_Quieres__ hacerlo?...-_**Le pregunto...sabia que los dos querían pero tenia que asegurarse.

**_-Si...-_**con eso basto para que volvieran a fundirse con los labios.

Con movimientos torpes puso las manos detrás de la nuca del rubio, intensificando el beso, a lo que el mayor la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y la tumbo en la cama, una vez así empezaron las caricias de uno por el otro dejando salir así el éxtasis de sus cuerpos y disfrutando de las sensaciones de su compañero.

* * *

><p>La observo mientras dormía, con tanta paz, con tanta inocencia, se sintió mal por "hacerlo", pero valla que los dos lo disfrutaron en ese momento, pensó el como seria cuando volviera de nuevo a ese infierno y tener que hacer eso seguido...debía, mas bien tenia que ayudarla, aunque fuera solo de noche.<p>

Por lo general trabajaba de día, porque en la noche era algo fastidioso. Pero después de conocerla pensó que era mejor...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, denme su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Sin mas que decir**

**AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


End file.
